


Good kitty, good bubble tea

by Blue_Swim



Series: Who would've thought? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (its mostly kyungsoo and luhan doing the grinding), AU, Daddy!Kink, Grinding, HunHan - Freeform, Hybrid AU, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oral, coffee shop AU, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Swim/pseuds/Blue_Swim
Summary: Both Jongin and Sehun were hanging out at a local cafe by their university, enjoying the bubble tea provided, before two peculiar cat hybrids catch their attention. This quickly leads to fun times for them in the open area of the shop.





	Good kitty, good bubble tea

**Author's Note:**

> It's a oneshot with hybrid!Kyungsoo and hybrid!Luhan, yet the story centers around hunhan. There are mentions of a/b/o and mpreg!! 
> 
> Kinks: daddy!kink, exhibitionist(?), ownership, aftercare(not really a kink)
> 
> It was also posted in asianfanfics if you prefer reading there here is the link: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1213907/good-kitty-good-bubble-tea-luhan-sehun-jongin-hunhan-kyungsoo-kaisoo-hybridau

Sehun had lost count of the number of times he heard Jongin sigh in the past hour. They were currently situated in a —that was empty apart from them— small café (which served bubble tea, of course) near campus, both sipping on their drinks. Well, more like Sehun was sipping and Jongin was staring at the cute cat barista —with snowy white ears and tail, that contrasted amazingly against his jet black hair— with the straw hanging out of his open mouth. 

Sehun was almost 100% certain that his best friend was out of it; everything he said would go in from one ear and out the other. 

“I accidentally stained your Pororo stuffy with coffee yesterday.” He had. It’s not like he had done it intentionally, he just happened to trip and the stuffy happened to be lying on the couch, where the coffee happened to land.

It was a waste of perfectly good coffee, too.

“That’s ok… wait, what. No, it isn’t. What the fuck, Sehun?!” Jongin was pulled out of his daze at the mention of his baby being mistreated. 

“I thought you wouldn’t hear that” Sehun mumbled into his drink. 

“You’re such a dick” 

“Well, you can go suck a dick”

“You know what, I might.” 

"As if" Sehun chuckled at the thought.

Unexpectedly, Jongin stood up and looked over at the kitty currently cleaning the counter. 

Sehun’s eyes widened, there was no way he was going to go talk to the barista, he hadn’t meant for things to escalate and his friend to actually go up to the counter. Although he should’ve, especially with how annoying the sighs were becoming.

“Nope nope nope nope nope. I can’t. He’s too cute, too precious.” Jongin had taken a total of 3 steps before rushing back to the table.

_Yeah, I thought so._

Jongin buried his face in his hands as he mumbled something about cute cat boys and life being unfair. Sehun couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight. 

"I genuinely thought you couldn't get any more pathetic, but you never cease to surprise me, Kim Jongin" 

Said male quickly sprung up to glare at his so-called friend, "Please remind me: why am I friends with you?"

"I bought you fried chicken when we were 13 for your birthday," and that was one heck of a fried chicken if he did say so himself.

Jongin nodded, remembering the event, "Right, back when you weren't a brat... those were the good times."

Sehun’s obviously ~~shitty~~ clever comeback was stalled by the sound of the cafe's door opening and the voice of what could only be an angel(according to him).

"Kyungie! I'm so sorry! I took longer than I thought I would!!" said the newcomer, a kitty, just like the barista.

He had a fluffy pair of brown ears and a tail to match, which combined beautifully with his hair. His stature was small(taller than the barista's but still small compared to Sehun) and the most delicate and precious face ever. 

"You're drooling. Jesus, and you call me pathetic" Jongin's voice quickly snapped Sehun out of his stupor.

“As if you’re not fantasizing along with me”

“I’ll have you know that-”

“Hyung! You’re finally here! I need you to take care of the front while I go finish baking.” Both of the humans turned at the sound of Kyungie’s voice.

“No, wait! Don’t leave me yet. I wanna cuddle,” the unnamed hybrid quickly ran around the counter and attached himself to the other, wrapping his arms around his waist as he nuzzled his neck.

“Aish, what’s up with you? Luhan-hyung, we have to work,” regardless of these statements, the barista couldn’t help but snuggle closer into his hyung’s embrace, slinging his own arms across his shoulder. 

_They have got to be doing this on purpose, there is no way they’re actually this adorable_ , Sehun thought.

Both of the seated men turned to look at each other with identical “we’re so fucked” faces.

“Are they in heat or something?” Jongin whispered as he turned back to the nestling felines. Hybrids are known to be more…. snugly… when they’re on heat, even if they’re taking suppressants.

“I have absolutely no idea,” the younger couldn’t help but feel his pants stir and his mind go to the gutter at the thought of the half-breeds actually being in heat.

The sudden image of Luhan(he was definitely not going to forget that name anytime soon) begging for Sehun to take him and purring at his every touch, had him wanting to _die_ , because he’s in public for God’s sake.

“Is it bad that I kinda wish they are?” Jongin blushed, _he fucking blushed._

“Yes. Of course it is, you inbred… but I do too. I can’t help it, he’s too much,” they both laughed at how bad they had it before a distinct sound rung through the nearly empty cafe. It resembled… some sort of tremor?

As they both looked over at the employees, they noticed the kitties snuggling up to each other while _purring_. But that wasn’t all. 

Their arms were no longer innocently resting around each other, but moving frantically over their bodies with their tails wrapped around their waists, keeping their lower bodies pressed together. Hips starting to rut slightly against the other, and soft sighs escaped their lips along the enticing vibrations.

“They’re definitely in heat” Sehun choked out as he turned toward Jongin, who had his hand tightly clasped over his mouth. 

“I don’t think they know we’re here anymore” Jongin mumbled against his skin. 

“Oh, I _know_ that they forgot about us” Sehun smirked slightly, “but I kind of want to remind them” 

Both men stayed seated, contemplating their options and trying to make a decision before moments (a few seconds, really) later, it made itself. A moan had been brought out of one of the hybrids, —which one, is a current mystery— electrocuting the humans to a standing position. They quickly sauntered over to the counter.

Sehun was prepared to jump the obstacle and take Luhan right there before Jongin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The younger looked back at his friend only to see him smirk, lust dusting over his eyes when he looked back at the stimulating pair.

“Hello, cuties” 

_Oh, this is going to be fun_ , Sehun thought as both kitty cats sprung away from each other at the sound of the other’s voice.

Luhan stepped behind Kyungsoo(he was able to spot the name tag on his askew uniform) to try and hide his blush, small mewls coming from him. The shortest of the two wrapped his tail around himself and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“We’re so sorry, I forgot you were here, that was so wrong.” Kyungsoo looked up, “Please don’t tell our boss”

“Oh, no, it’s quite alright. We understand, these things happen sometimes,” Sehun added.

“We were just wondering, though. Are you in heat or do you do this whenever you’re together?” Jongin asked teasingly, not looking away.

Both of the hybrids seemed to shiver as they spoke to them. The humans won’t deny that they were more than pleased with the reactions.

It wasn’t until a moment later, that Luhan peaked out from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and shook his head, “I just got mine,” he mumbled.

“Aww, you poor kitty” Sehun said, which made the elder purr slightly. That reaction was definitely his favorite. He was sure he was smiling now, but he didn’t care since the cat seemed to be giving a shy smile of his own.

“What about you, beautiful Soo?” Jongin asked his own hybrid. He had clearly also been able to read the name tag —something they had both overlooked when they arrived at the cafe, originally.

The feline quickly shook his head “I’m not, yet. But, we get influenced by other’s heats easily,” his face had become beet red, lips trapped between his teeth as he shyly looked at the men across.

“Oh, I see.” Jongin paused before Sehun continued, they both knew what they were after, “It’s not fair that such adorable things have to suffer like this. Is there anything we can do for you?”

Luhan ears perked up slightly before he whimpered softly, he was trying to control himself but was quickly losing the battle. He had gone to the clinic to get more of the suppressants he had ran out of, which is why he was late in the first place. His heat just acted up once Kyungsoo had returned his snuggle.

His tail poked at his friend trying to gain his attention. Kyungsoo looked over to see his hyung with the widest eyes and cutest pout, he knew what the latter was trying to do, but could they really trust these ~~extreme hotties~~ strangers? Another whimper escaped the brown kitty, and that did it.

“If you don’t mind… please help us. We can’t do much… we’re both” Kyungsoo voice became nearly impossible to hear, his shyness taking over, “…omegas” he finished.

The humans held back their groans at the newly discovered fact. 

“I promise you, we will do everything we can to help you.” Jongin got closer and cradled Kyungsoo’s face.

Sehun quickly jumped the counter and approached his own kitty. He smiled softly, hoping to not intimidate the hybrid, which seemed to be working. 

He wrapped arms around Luhan’s waist slowly and dipped his head to whisper in the other’s ear, “You want me to make you feel better, kitty?” 

Luhan couldn’t hold back the purr that bubbled in his throat, and pressed himself against the taller male, “Please… I… please,” the kitty buried his face in the human’s neck. He could feel his pants quickly getting soaked at the thought of what might happen.

“Please what, beautiful? What do you want me to do? You have to use your words, I don’t read minds, baby.” 

The nickname made the cat shiver. “Touch me,” he whispered, a blush sprouting all over his face.

Sehun looked up to give his friend a triumphant grin but was surprised to see the scene before him. Somehow Jongin had already managed to get Kyungsoo to sit on the counter, with him between his legs as he kissed the life out of the kitty. One of the taller’s hand was stroking the cat’s ears and hair, the other was groping his ass and encouraging the small thrusts the other was doing. Kyungsoo’s tail was curling and uncurling with the stimulation, purrs becoming louder by the minute. 

_Wow, he works fast._

He is snapped out of his thoughts by a certain soft tail wrapping possessively around his wrist. Sehun looked down to see Luhan staring at him adorably, his lips formed into an irresistible pout. 

“Why aren’t you paying attention to me?” Luhan whispered to him, hybrids can get pretty desperate when they’re in need.

“I’m sorry, baby, I got distracted,” Sehun lowered his head to kiss Luhan’s neck sweetly,“I’m all yours now.”

The hybrid couldn’t help but moan loudly and rub himself against the taller. Sehun groaned, hands immediately going to the half-breed’s ass, gripping it firmly.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, kitty,” Sehun came up to finally press his lips against the shorter’s as one of his hands cupped the back of his neck. 

Furiously, Luhan kissed back, at last being able to feel some sort of release in his being that this stranger seems to provide. 

_Oh my God, this is a stranger. Why… am I… letting him…. Oh, that’s why_ , Luhan thought momentarily as the human started biting and sucking all over his neck and lips.

Luhan felt overrun by the stimulation, his mind clouding over and feeling nothing but pleasure, “Oh God”

“Sehun. My name’s Sehun, though you can call me whatever you like, baby boy,” the tallest informed as he pushed the other against the counter. 

“Sehun… please” It was perfect, and rolled off his tongue easily, definitely something he’d love to scream— _no, Luhan! Control yourself!_

Sehun briefly looked over at Jongin, only to notice him on his knees sucking the white-furred cat off. This gave him an idea, a way to soothe the needy cutie in front of him.

Despite them being nearly as desperate as the cats were, they knew they couldn’t do anything they actually wanted to since they were not actually prepared. They didn’t come out of their dorm thinking of having their way with two perfect kitties. In the future, they’ll definitely start carrying lube and good condoms everywhere. Although considering Luhan was in heat, he wouldn’t really need lube, but it wasn’t exactly Sehun’s plan to make a litter of kitties with him either.

Don’t get him wrong, the thought is definitely appealing, just not when he hasn’t even had a chance to take the hybrid out on a date.

“Do me a favor, kitty. Turn around and bend over the counter for me,” Sehun pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before his hands guided the other to follow with his request.

“W–w-why? Aren’t you gonna help me?” Luhan couldn’t help but feel a stinging sensation at the back of his eyes, was he really already getting attached to the human?

_Oh, he’s so innocent, so precious… so ready for me to ruin him. So perfect._

“Of course, I will. I promise you kitty. This will feel amazing.” Kisses were littered over the back of his neck and shoulder. 

For some reason, Luhan couldn’t help but trust him, so he quickly followed the request, willing to do anything to get some release. 

As soon as he was satisfied with what he saw, Sehun quietly sunk to his knees and shimmied the cat’s stained and positively ruined jeans and underwear all the way down to his knees.

The other gasped at the sudden change, feeling embarrassed, and whimpers racing out of him. What was he doing? Is this actually happening? Were his best friend and he actually doing this with two strangers at work? Where anyone could come in and see them an unwound, beautiful mess for these men? A quick glance at Kyungsoo said that yes, this was actually a thing that’s happening right now. 

A sharp, yet not painful slap in his butt made him jump and look over at Sehun, wondering what he was doing.

“I asked you to stick this beautiful ass out for me, baby. You have to pay attention if you want to feel better soon” a blush blossomed in the cat’s face at the crude way the words sounded coming from his dadd— _no! Sehun! It's Sehun! Not that_ — causing him to grow wetter and having his lubricant drip down his thighs. 

Quickly he did what he was told and waited. He didn’t want to get distracted again and have Sehun upset, no matter how much the slap made him feel good, he needed more, and for that, he needed to be a good boy.

Happy with the results, Sehun began to stroke his tail and kiss the skin before him lapping slightly at the wetness that was coating the cat’s thighs, basking in the purrs that were provided to him. _The purrs that are there for me, because of me._

Unexpectedly, the elder felt something wet prodding at his entrance, making him purr the loudest and moan at the surprise, looking back he couldn’t help but feel turned on at the sight of Sehun’s face buried in his ass, feasting as if Luhan was his favorite meal. At this point he knew he was a goner, everyone in the city could come in and he wouldn’t care. As long as Sehun was here with him, he was okay.

On the other hand, Sehun felt nothing but excitement at the sounds falling out of his kitty’s mouth, paired with Kyungsoo and Jongin’s own personal noises. There was something about doing this in public, where they could easily get caught ravishing a pair of gorgeous hybrids that made his knees weak and dick throb. 

Suddenly the feline’s tail started to caress his neck and lightly hold on to it, making him plunge his tongue deeper into the glorious ass before him. One of his hands grasped Luhan’s thigh, while the other went towards the front to stroke the cat slowly.

“D-d-daddy, oh yes, please!” 

Immediately the human’s head sprang up, his previous task temporarily forgotten as the words fell out of the hybrid’s mouth. He quickly glanced over at Jongin, who had also heard, and was now looking at him as he stroked the black-haired cat that was layering kisses all over his neck. After a quick exchange of cheeky smiles, both men returned to their jobs.

“You want Daddy to please you, princess?” Sehun asked before taking a fist-full of Luhan’s hair and pulling it backward. Not nearly hard enough for it to hurt _too much_.

“Yes, please, Daddy help me!” Shame had long left the cat but that didn’t stop the blush that formed and the amount of lube that was now dripping out of him.

He knew that both his best friend and his current partner could very well hear him but was confident that at least Soo was far too gone in pleasure to care, and at this point, it was only fueling his arousal.

“Turn around and lay down on the counter for me, then.” 

Luhan highly doubts he has ever moved so fast in his life before. It quickly proved to be worth it as the dominant male leaned in to kiss him and grind his clothed crotch on his bare one. The cat had lost the ability to distinguish whether his excessive wetness was due to his heat or the general situation he was in.

This was by far one of the most arousing moments Sehun had ever experienced. How many people can say that they have nearly fucked a cat in a coffee place, having a hybrid at their full mercy other than himself and Jongin? Little to none. The satisfaction he felt only rose by the second as ceaseless amounts of purrs steadily increased. 

He clashed his lips against the shorter male, quietly circling his fingers around the clenching hole that hadn’t stopped moisturizing itself. The fact that Luhan could taste himself on the younger’s lips nearly made him cum, alone.

As Sehun moved down to mark the neck and jaw displayed before him, he slowly pushed in one finger, leaving it there a while, for the cat to adjust, never stopping his grinding.

Luhan couldn’t help but clench around the finger that had finally entered, his senses on wild due to the over stimulation he had the pleasure of experiencing. He hadn’t been this desperate to mate and just get thoroughly fucked since his first heat, barely feeling any release despite the human being nothing short of the best experience he’d had, sexually. 

“Please,” he choked out, “I need”

“You need what? You’re going to have to be clear with what you’re asking for, my needy little kitty”

My. Possession. As if Sehun hadn’t already nailed all his kinks in the head already. Perfect. 

“More,” Luhan somehow managed to get out.

The human couldn’t help but smirk at the sound of how wrecked the cat sounded, and he hadn’t even had his way with him yet. He could hardly wait until he took Luhan to his house(or vice versa, he’s not picky as long as he gets to fuck the angelic hybrid).

Caving to the kitty’s wishes he pushed in a second finger, moving it and scissoring it simultaneously with the other. He stroked the walls, continuously, until he found a rougher patch that made the one under him somehow moan, groan, purr and scream at the same time. 

At least that’s how Luhan, himself, would’ve described it. If you had asked Sehun he’d say it was just the best sound ever produced. Now, if you asked Jongin he’d wonder you what the fuck you’re talking about ‘cause he was too busy fingering his own cat. And Kyungsoo would just whine until you’d let him get back to his building orgasm.

Which brings us back to Luhan. He was now on the verge of tears, all his senses had said goodbye and left the kitty to fend for himself against the merciless sex god before him. 

Having been distracted by the stimulation in his spot, he had failed to noticed Sehun had stopped sucking on his skin and was slowly dragging himself down to suck something else.

Now, Sehun, would not say that he’s merciless or evil or any of that— but he will not deny the amount pleasure he got out of teasing and just being an overall prick to the now hopeless half-breed. As soon as his lips touched Luhan’s dick, he immediately inserted a third finger into the heavenly hole.

White flashed before Luhan’s eyes as the most amazing and first orgasm of the day took over. His body shook with the intensity, but that did nothing to stop the taller one. 

Sehun kept sucking and swallowing until there was nothing left, even licking lightly after the no more cum was coming out. His hands never stopping, even after the cat was producing nothing but whines. Luhan had been reduced to a pile of mush and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

“Come on, baby boy, now you have to help me,” Sehun leaned over to whisper in the other’s ear, “Get on your knees, where you’re meant to be”

Despite having very little energy left, the elder dragged himself off the counter, nearly falling, if it hadn’t been for Sehun catching him by the waist and lightly sinking the both of them down to their knees.

The human stroked both the tail and fluffy ears as he kissed Luhan’s hair and forehead sweetly, “Shh, it’s okay, I got you. You’re okay.”

They stayed there until the hybrid had enough energy to lift his head and kiss Sehun on the jaw. 

“We don’t have to continue. You don’t owe me anything, you can rest, beautiful, it’s okay,” Sehun stroked his cheek.

“I want to,” a definite and quick shake of the head proved the dominant that Luhan, in fact, wanted to help him.

“Alright, I’ll give you what you want, little one”

The taller one rose to his feet, sparing his friend a glance who was making out with the other cat, as he stroked the both of them together. This day could not get any better…. Unless condoms started falling from the sky.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he felt light hands unbuckling his belt and going at his jeans.

Sehun contained a coo at the adorable look of frustration his baby kit had on his face as he struggled to get the pants open and done. Yet, somehow, he knew that if he tried to help, the other would only proceed to get annoyed at him(and absolutely adorable, but that’s beside the point).

“You’re too cute, kitty, you’re killing me,” Luhan couldn’t help but blush at the statement and hand that was now softly stroking his ears.

The hybrid excitedly wiggled his butt and tail as he was finally able to pull the jeans down, purring out of pure joy. He nuzzled the human’s crotch inhaling in the musky smell of Sehun’s arousal. Licking at his boner through the underwear and ripping out a groan from its owner.

Having enough teasing of his own, Sehun pulled down his boxers and encouraged Luhan to do what he pleased with him.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t the elder to take him in his mouth with the intensity that he did. 

The hybrid could barely control himself as he got a taste of the man before him. Taking him as deep as we could, with one hand rubbing his balls, occasionally giving kitten licks(no pun intended) and alternating between the head an shaft.

Sehun couldn’t help but think that with a little more practice he would be able to give the best blow jobs in the face of the earth. And he was more than willing helping him out with that. 

“Almost there, baby,” Sehun moaned out.

Luhan, however, whined at the idea of it all being over too soon, he was surprised to feel his arousal peaking up again because of a simple blow job. 

The kitten pulled away for a second, and switch to stroke the other male as he looked up, “Are you going to leave after this?” He couldn’t bare the thought of it happening but knew it was a possibility and needed to prepare for such occurrence.

Sehun cupped his face and leaned down to whisper, “Not if you’ll keep me around, I’d love to make you mine and put a collar on that gorgeous neck of yours. But that is only if you want me to.”

The bright smile that adorned Luhan’s face was clear enough of an answer, but to avoid any doubts he eagerly nodded and leaned up to kiss Sehun.

It was now the taller’s turn to taste himself in the soft lips of the other, returning his thoughts back to how sexy the hybrid was and just how turned on he felt because of him. 

As Sehun groaned into his mouth, he sped up his hand, hoping to give the taller one at least a slither of the pleasure he felt. He quickly pulled away, going back to licking and sucking, as if he was being given his favorite lollipop.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that the human could feel his core tightening and his hips starting to rut, unable to stop the small movements.

“Oh my god… I’m gonna cum, kitty.”

Luhan moaned at the thought of Sehun’s hot cum running down his throat, which quickly became true. He desperately tried to swallow it all, however some of it spilled out his mouth and dripped onto his chin.

As the newly satisfied male pulled away —taking his time to catch his breath— Luhan scooped what had fallen out into his fingers, greedily licking himself clean. 

“I owe you, man. Fuck. Coming here was the best decision,” Jongin’s voice rang out whilst he lay over Kyungsoo, both of them with their pants still down, as were the other males. 

“Told you bubble tea is better than ice cream,” Sehun laughed—shortly joined by the others— before he leaned down to scoop up the cat that was still sitting on the floor.

“Are you okay?” He said now, only for the brown-furred one.

Luhan nodded.

“Good. Let’s get ourselves fixed up, shall we?” quickly bending down to pull up the shorter’s pants and underwear, smirking at the visible stains in the latter.

After Luhan looked more or less presentable, he fixed his own clothes, his eyes never really leaving the older’s.

“Can I have a kiss?” he said, sweetly.

“Are you leaving?” Luhan’s voice trembled slightly.

“Yes, but only because I’m probably already late for class. I’m coming back, if you’d like that,” Sehun rand his hand through his hair, trying to comfort the newly distressed male before him.

“Please do.” Luhan had reverted back to the shy, adorable hybrid he had been before they started, an intense blush blooming over his face as he covered it with his hand.

The taller one chuckled and softly cooed at the other, lightly putting his arms around his and kissing his head until the other lifted his head. He cupped the cheek and leaned down to finally engage in a deep kiss. 

“Give me your number, I’ll pick you up after class and we can go out. How does that sound?” 

“Very nice,” the kitty whispered.

As he was saving the number on his phone, Jongin called out to him, “Yo, we have to go. Junmyeon-hyung is waiting for us already and he said he wouldn’t cover for us this time”

“Bullshit, he always does,” both humans smiled, before quickly kissing their cats for the last time. 

“Thank you” Luhan blushed again.

“Don’t mention it, it was my pleasure” Sehun quickly left the establishment with Jongin after one last glance at their two unexpected partners, who looking were looking positively ravished and beautiful.

“So… that happened,” Jongin broke the silence.

“Can’t ever say that we aren’t blessed” Sehun responded.

“Hey”

“What?”

“Told you I’d go suck a dick”

“I fucking hate you, Jongin”

“As long as Kyungsoo doesn’t, I’m happy.”

“I can’t wait until we tell Junmyeon he’s not the only one with hybrids now.”

Both men laughed hardheartedly at the thought of that happening before opening the door and sitting down next to their friend in class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a story so please give me feedback and tell me your thoughts on it!!


End file.
